The Two Kinds of Resistance
by BellaNt
Summary: Ratin could go . Sessy and Rin continue their journeys together & with evrythin seeming normal. But a danger lurks around almost every corner. Something that could tear the two apart forever. SessyRin. R&R and Enjoy!


A/N: Sesshomaru is referred to in this fic as a 'man' I recognize that he is not a man, but a full blooded youkai, but I found it exhausting to come up with synonyms for 'youkai'… so please bear with me on this.

This is just a little teaser of the fic to come.

If you have anything to say, or would like to tell me, etc… please feel free to email me at Bella_Notte_321@yahoo.com

Enjoy this crazy fic!

Resistance

The young woman sat in the field full of roses, surrounded by their fragrances and bright colors. She was watching the sunset, such a mix of colors, glad that for once she was able to just sit and enjoy the perfect view. 

This was how a childhood was supposed to be, something bright and happy, much as a flower in full bloom. Only in the childhood did a person have the innocence to love unconditionally and without doubt. Only in childhood did a person find it so much easier to accept everyone no matter what size, age, or race they tended to be.

__

My childhood was nothing like that…

In fact she had been taught something completely different than what these roses suggested, something the exact opposite of love. The young woman's thoughts turned blacker with the thought of the cruelty she had been subjected to in her early years.

Her childhood had been a constant scrimmage for survival and a fight against the brutalities of humankind. Even though she was human herself, they had persecuted her… for no reason.

She had lost her parents at an early age- one so early that she was not sure how it had happened, just known that they weren't there when she had been growing up and at the young age of about six, she had accepted that they would never be.

She had lived a life alone, never wanting to be, but being forced to the outskirts of town, always being shunned by the ones around her. 

Until she had met him.

The youkai stood in the trees at the edge of the clearing, watching the young maiden with coal black hair stare into the fading sun. He remembered when she had come to him, such a little innocent thing. A little innocent thing he had wanted nothing to do with. She had brought him food, even though he insisted he hadn't needed it and she had persisted in following him even when he had told her not to.

Over the years he had come to expect her presence, always behind him, always wanting to make him give at least one small smile. Even though he had acted indifferently towards her, walking ahead of her and never acting like he cared about the 'human girl', he had always kept an ear out throughout their travels. He had always kept a look out for anything that could attack and hurt her, knowing that it was unlikely the little girl would be able to defend herself. 

Turning, the man with silver hair and a regal attitude called over his shoulder, "Rin, it is time to go now- we plan to travel a few more miles before we set up camp."

The young girl looked over her shoulder to the silver haired youkai who had spoken to her and nodded her silent agreement, turning one more wistful gaze to the beautiful scene, and followed him.

She would never stop following him.

They had set off from the fortress on his lands in order to survey the borders of the Western Lands, something that Lord Sesshomaru rarely trusted to the lower band of youkai under his control. He had not initially wanted to take Rin with him, citing that the dangers of youkai wanting to attack him was too great, but the woman had held fast to her pleading to be allowed to go and was eventually granted permission.

He knew if he had said no, she would have followed him anyway. 

And he can't say he minded having her there with him.

__

Of course it's nothing more than that. Maybe some sort of animal lust…something that can easily be controlled; nothing that I, the Lord Sesshomaru can't handle. Of course, Rin has developed into a very beautiful human, if that's at all possible, but she is still human.

I must never forget that. 

Now as the unlikely quartet traveled along the road with the sun setting at their backs, the youkai lord traveled a few paces ahead of the girl leading the two headed dragon, with Sesshomaru's minion walking in step with her, his two headed staff tapping in tune with their steps.

Rin's thoughts were not on the present, but back in the past. When she had met Lord Sesshomaru. She had been completely devoted to him, even that first day and all of the days and years following it. She would never be disloyal to her Lord… it just wasn't in her. When she her fourteenth summer had dawned, her Lord had asked her if she would prefer to grow up in the presence of other humans, in a human village. She had declined this offer knowing that she would never be happy without Lord Sesshomaru…and somewhere deep inside her, she hoped he would never be happy without her.

And now in the beginning of her seventeenth summer, she was glad that she hadn't left him in the years it took her to develop into a woman. The childish, mindless devotion she had felt for him had changed into something that Rin suspected to be love.

_But Lord Sesshomaru would never notice anyone as petty as me. He would never think of me in the way of loving me. But doesn't he realize how much alike we are? How, in our childhoods we were both persecuted for what we were… even though neither of us could change it… And we both have a mistrust of humans, something that was beaten into me and something I suspect he picked up from his hatred for his father's weakness in having a pup with a human woman. _(A/N Inuyasha ^_^)

__

We are so different, but in many ways, we are also so much alike.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were trained on the task that lay before him, barely on the girl who walked behind him. Over the past few weeks, he had been receiving intelligence from underlings that there was a small resistance brewing in the mountains in the Eastern Lands. 

Even though most youkai by nature were driven more by instinct than planning, they had somehow formed a group, set to wreak havoc on the villages of Sesshomaru's domain, for some reason intent on killing off all of the humans in the Western Lands. The reason for this, he was not sure. The lord youkai morally had no quarrels about them attacking human villages- just not in his Lands. If youkai from the Eastern Lands thought him to be a pushover, they would soon escalate from killing mere humans to eventually trying to take over his lands.

And this could not happen.

He suspected them to have one main leader who had enough wits to bring together a large diversity of youkai under one name. Basic youkai were not intelligent in the least, driven by instinct only and not by morals or mind. These youkai set out to seek and destroy, feeling no remorse, but they were also the easiest to defeat in the long run. And The Resitance not only consisted of these mindless killing machines but also of intelligent youkai, the most intelligent being the leader. 

And that is who Sesshomaru was bent on finding.

Sesshomaru had no doubt that he could defeat this cult of youkai, but the only problem was that an attack could be coming from any place. The Resistance, as they were becoming known, consisted of all sorts of youkai. An attack could come from the air, ground, or water at any time.

Even though Sesshomaru had not wanted Rin to come in the first place, he had decided to bring her. For him it had been lose/lose situation. Either leave her at home, away from him and unprotected or bring her with him into the face of danger. The night before he had left, before Rin had begged him to bring her, something had occurred to him while he was alone in his thoughts, the rest of the world was sleeping... 

The Resistance was bent on killing off the humans on Sesshomaru's land- every single one.

That meant that the one person close to his heart was also in mortal danger…

The only human who had ever come near to touching the hardened heart of the lord youkai…

Rin.

A/N: Finite!

Thought I'd give a little teaser of things to come. Let me know what you think about it ^_^


End file.
